


"I don't wanna get up―you're comfy!"

by MEJohansson



Series: Shance Drables [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute Shance, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Shiro admiring Lance and just not getting enough of his boyf, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEJohansson/pseuds/MEJohansson
Summary: Shiro wakes up with Lance securly in his arms, and can't stop aprecating his boyfriends beauty. Then, when he gets the desire to cook for him, Lance won't let him get up because Shiro is, apparently too comfy.





	"I don't wanna get up―you're comfy!"

**Author's Note:**

> looking around for fluffy prompts and found this one on tumblr. You can find it [here](http://mvximoff.co.vu/post/152759921088/prompts)

Shiro woke up with his arms wrapped around Lance. He couldn’t recall when that had happened through the night, but he smiled at the sleeping boy in his arms. Two years into a relationship, and every time he saw Lance his heart skipped a beat.

He remembered the first time he’d heard Lance call him Takashi. It was unusual to hear his first name, everyone called him Shiro, but his heart had begged for Lance to say it again, to continue to use his first name and be that special person.

About two months into their relationship, and Shiro’s heart had fluttered when Lance called him Kashi. Shiro just couldn’t get enough of it, enough of him.

The beautiful tan of Lance’s skin. The ocean that danced in his loving blue eyes. The freckles that covered his skin and that had taken Shiro too long to notice. The one dimple that always appeared on his left cheek as he smiled and that Shiro wanted to poke for some weird reason.

He loved the curve of Lance’s body. The way the smaller male fitted perfectly in his arms, along his own body. There was nothing about Lance that Shiro didn’t love. The loudness had been something to get used to, but eventually, Shiro had learned to love that too.

Now, looking at Lance drooling on his body, Shiro wanted nothing more than to lie there forever. He could, it was Saturday after all, but he got the sudden desire to make Lance breakfast. Maybe he wasn’t the best cook, but scrambled eggs weren’t that hard to make.

To not wake Lance, he tried to put something else in his place, something that made Lance clutch at something else. However, as he started to move, Lance’s own grip around Shiro tightened. He had to close his eyes and take a moment to have the heat drop and the attack in his gut to die down.

Then he tried again. Now, he was stopped by more movement from Lance. The lanky man’s head moved to the crook of Shiro’s neck, and the cold puffs of breath that tickled Shiro made his desire to just lie there even greater.

“Don’t go…” Lance’s voice was groggy. It was impossible for Shiro not to smile, and for his heart not to say _love this boy, to the moon and beyond_.

“I was thinking about making breakfast,” he whispered, and placed a kiss on top of Lance’s forehead.

“I don’t wanna get up―you’re comfy.” Lance’s grip around Shiro’s torso tightened again, and he buried his head deeper into the crook of Shiro’s neck. And, because he was Lance, place a wet kiss right were he knew it would tickle Shiro.

Shiro shook his head at the feeling, and looked down on his boyfriend who grinned sheepishly. He smiled, but still bent his head. His lips connected with Lance’s in a small peck, Shiro just smiled.

As they pulled away, Lance leaned up and pressed his lips to Shiro’s again, and again, and again. Shiro kissed back, loving the taste of Lance. He didn’t care that is was morning, that neither of them had brushed their teeth, or bothered with literally anything. He was content where he laid. Lance in his arms, and a lazy day ahead.

  



End file.
